


A 'Happy' Ending

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dimensions intersecting happens to be more complicated than you'd imagine - especially when you meet the person you're supposed to hate for your entire life. A complicated-ish alternate universe-cross-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Happy' Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they take the little line things that I do to separate universes out? I can't find the button anymore!   
> Ah well. If/when I find it I'll change this but as for now, yeah.

He'd assumed he'd explored every single possibility there was. Of course, that wasn't necessarily true, but the things he hadn't tried were outright foolish and would get him killed in an instant, or were just plain stupid. Then again, 'just plain stupid' could sum up quite a bit about his surroundings, the flower noted. He frowned at the stupid cold surrounding him - out of all the places this moron could live, it had to be the place where it was obnoxiously cold? Cold and flowers didn't exactly mix, as he'd found out time and time again, very uncomfortably. And even now, his stem was freezing. _Ugh._

When the door opened, he perked up damn near instantly, a well-thought-out and acted cheerful smile on his face. "Howdy!" But no, he wasn't so lucky as for it to be the moron he was waiting for. No. It had to be his older brother. The annoying, short constantly-smiling freak he had to give the nickname of 'Smiley Trashbag'. Because that's exactly what he was. He smiled far too often, and he was an annoying bag of trash. Smiley Trashbag. 

"oh. hey." The short skeleton looked down at the flower, no doubt taking pride in the fact that for once, he could tower over someone intimidatingly. Flowey refused to be phased, his smile fading away into an annoyed grimace. "what, not happy to see me, bud-dy?" He winked, that insufferably smug smile only seeming to widen. "shame. i was hoping our friendship would really blossom today. ah well. vine by me." Seeing Flowey's no doubt annoyed expression only caused him to laugh. "oh, c'mon, brighten up a little, buttercup. or don't. really, it's not my problem....but why are you here? i don't think i can let you see papyrus, if that's what you're waiting for. as much as you've...grown on him, you're more of a weed than a flower. and i don't think that'd be very good for my brother to be around."

"...." Alright, fake it, Flowey. You needed to trick this buffoon. They were all idiots, weren't they? Just...fake the smile again. "Golly, I can't imagine why you'd think that. I've been nothing but friendly to him. His best friend, in fact!"

"okay, you can stop the stupid 'oh, shucks, just happy to be here, golly gosh' act." Sans snorted. "i'm not as stupid as you seem to think i am. i thought you would've known better by now." His eyelights began to fade. "man, i'm really glad you don't, though. makes things a lot easier when i finally pluck your petals off one-by-one. hey, we can even start trying now." At the sound of that, a pop of blue magic began tearing at one of Flowey's petals, causing the flower to instantly recoil. "loves me..."

"KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" Flowey shrieked, the petal being torn off with a pained groan. Sans' eyelights faded back in, the skeleton not bothering to apologize more than a friendly shrug. If this were literally anyone else, Sans would've apologized almost instantly - or really, not done it at all - but Flowey....Flowey was a special case. A special case he knew damn well not to trust, or trust Papyrus with, either. As sweet as his brother was, he was also very naive, especially to people who'd lie right to his face without feeling a shred of guilt. "You sick freak. That actually hurt!"

"did it? good. i'll remember that." Sans snickered, his tone staying lighthearted, but the intent behind his words being very clear. "now what did i tell you? amscray. leaf everyone alone. you're becoming a real thorn in my side, buttercup." There were a tense few seconds where the two stared at each other, only for Flowey's own smug grin to take form on his face.

"Fine then. I'll remember this too, Smiley Trashbag. I'll kill you! I'll kill everyone you know! Everyone you love! Every--" That's about when Flowey felt another yank on his petals.

"loves me not..."

The flower dove underground, burrowing away as fast as he could, as the skeleton released his grip, letting out a yawn. "bluh. welp. that was kinda fun."

"SANS? WAS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

"nah, no one, bro. 's just me and the wind." 

"OH. OKAY! I KINDA WAS EXPECTING SOMEONE, BUT I GUESS THEY COULDN'T COME TODAY."

"guess not." Sans shrugged it off. "i'm gonna go do my job. or whatever. y'comin'?"

"GOOD! YOU NEED TO! AND YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE EAGER TO DO MY OWN SHARE OF THE WORK! ...AS SOON AS I PUT ON MY CAPE." 

"m'kay." Sans started walking towards his usual post, shrugging off the threats given by the flower. It's not like anything too bad could've happened to him by that stupid little weed. It was powerless, especially in a cold area like Snowdin. Little guy would've frozen to death if he'd stayed much longer, probably. And all the better for it.

**\-------------**

The brunette yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Right. What was he going to do today? ...Okay, he had a shift at 11 at the burger place, another job at 1 at the convenience store, another at 5...okay, his day was packed, for the most part. And, oh, goddammit, he had a date later, too...ugh...soon enough, though, he was distracted by a note left next to his bed. 

'SANS - I'M GOING TO BE OUT MOST OF TODAY! I'LL MAKE YOU DINNER WHEN YOU GET HOME, THOUGH! WORK HARD AND DO YOUR BEST! - PATRICK'

He couldn't help but chuckle as he finished reading the note, putting it away inside the pocket of the shorts he put on. At least that'd be 'inspiring' enough to get him through a few shifts. Sans slid a shirt on, along with his usual jacket, and took out to the street, barely bothering to look up from the iPod he'd turned on and started playing music from to keep him awake. Specifically, the iPod's random track selection had picked 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap'  - which wasn't a bad selection in the slightest. Checking the time on the thing, it was...eh, he had a little while left. 

Sans walked down into the subway, walking onto the next train and grabbing hold of the pole inside the subway train to steady himself. At least he knew this was his train, thank Christ. There was at least one time when he'd gotten onto the wrong train and stayed on it until the end of the line just in some hope that he didn't screw up. That was a day he'd lost at least two jobs, though he'd gotten two more to replace them.  Not looking up, he accidentally ended up shifting into some other person when the train took off with a jolt. "shit, sorry."

Said other person was a blonde, even shorter than him. Big blue eyes, a scowl that looked strange - yet fitting - on the childlike features of his face, and probably one of those people who you'd never get their age right on the first try. "Yeah, whatever. Just watch your step, 'kay?" He spoke condescendingly, and Sans couldn't help but roll his eyes. One of those people, huh? Great. Sans hated him already, clicking his tongue and being glad his stop was soon. 

When the train had reached his stop, Sans was surprised to see the blonde get off at the exact same stop, though the blonde didn't even bother to look at him, already taking off to wherever he was going. Fine by him. Sans pushed the iPod into his pocket, already knowing the way to get to Glamburger by now, his arms folded bthing his head -and then he ran into another person. No, wait. When he opened his eyes, it was the exact same person. "...we have got to stop running into each other like this." Sans joked. The blonde shot him a glare in return. "so wait, what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." The blonde intoned, and Sans shrugged. Fair enough, it wasn't, though it certainly turned into it being his business when he'd approached the register, seeing the manager - a young redheaded girl by the name of Vulkin (she refused to say her name was anything BUT, though that obviously wasn't her real name).  "Yeah, hi, I think I'm the person you hired yesterday?"

Vulkin paused, bringing up a file on the computer. "Florence?"

"...Yeah. Just call me Flowey." The blonde sighed, clearly annoyed by the usage of his real name. 

"Oh! Welcome to the group, then!" Vulkin greeted happily, immediately shaking Flowey's hand with a bit too much vigor, before holding it and making an attempt to take him to the back. "You'll be instructed by one of our more seasoned - hehe - veterans, but I don't think he's--" Vulkin paused, before noticing that Sans was indeed there. "--Sans! Hey! Just on time! You've got a new trainee to instruct!"

Flowey seemed an equal mix of stunned and disgusted by the environment. Sans couldn't help but grin at the sight, though he glanced up at Vulkin after a few seconds. "so why'd we hire the new guy? what happened to burgerpants?"

"He, uh, finally wore out his welcome." Vulkin admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "We found him smoking weed while talking to one of the customers. Not that that's a bad thing in particular, but not while you're at work...so I had to give him the slip. I felt really bad about it, because I know he was just trying his best, like we all do, but it was unacceptable...mmn..." She was too nice for her own good, really. Sans gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. 

"hey, 's okay. ya did what ya had to do." Sans nodded, before turning his attention to Flowey. "so, uh, welcome to the group!"

Flowey merely scowled in return, and...well, based on everything shown thus far? It was going to be a long shift.

**\--------------**

The skeleton dug his heels into the snow, an annoyed expression on his face. First there was his stupid brother, then there was the people who wanted to talk, and he hated talking. He hated quite a bit, actually, though he'd be damned if he let people know too much, with the lazy smile he usually put on - though people could usually see the malice nonetheless. He'd left the house without saying anything - as per tradition - and sat at his guard post, kicking his feet up on top of the table, before seeing an unusual sight. He snickered, seeing the little moving bundle under the snow. 

"hey. stop." He commanded. 

The bundle paused, before sprouting up - and sure enough, it was the all too friendly flower he'd gotten used to seeing every now and again. "Um, howdy, Sans!" The flower tried to greet, a nervous smile on his face. "Er, you're looking...nice today! Not, friendly nice, but nice! Ha...ha...."

"yeah, whatever." Sans snorted, peering down at the flower. "the hell's your problem, flowdy?"

"...T-That's Flowey, not Flowdy..."

"what. ever. didn't i tell you before that if i ever saw you around here again, you were going to be fed to a lawnmower?" Sans threatened, his red eyelights fading away. "didn't scare ya enough, huh?"

"No! I'm plenty scared!" Flowey immediately chirped, and if it were possible for a flower to turn pale, he probably would've been. "Please don't! I'd only clog it up, it'd be an awful mess, and shucks, I don't want you to have to be the one to clean that up, that'd be loads of work that I'm sure you don't need."

"i'd have pap do it." Sans tone was anything but lighthearted, though he'd chuckled afterwards. "that'd be hilarious. i know he's got a soft spot for ya....which i lack. you're making him go soft. that's not what we need around here, 'specially not if he still intends on capturing a human or what-the-fuck ever he goes on about that gives me a headache." Flowey gulped.

"I don't think those are very...very good things to say about your sibling..."

"my sibling is an idiot, flowey. i can say whatever i'd damn well please, and he wouldn't understand it until at least a month later." Sans snapped, pointing a bony finger at Flowey. "don't tell me what to fuckin' say."

"Ulp. Y...yes, sir." Flowey slowly began to sink down into the soil before Sans tugged him back up roughly with a forceful jolt of red magic.

"now. i want you to stay away from him. you stay away from him, and i'll look the other way when it comes to your stupid other happy-ass friendly flower activities. you talk to him again, you're going to be the next snack of mowey the mower. get my drift, flowey?" 

"Um...loud and clear, bud-dy!" Flowey laughed nervously as Sans' glare intensified.

"and none of those stupid puns. hate those the most."

Flowey sank back underground without another word, a terrified expression on his face.

**\---------------**

Sans grinned triumphantly, his blue cape blowing in the breeze as he faced his opponent. "hark! a human approaches! halt, human! i, the sensational sans, will stop you where you stand!" He summoned a group of bones, spinning one around in his hand. "da-da-da-daaaaa!" He posed dramatically, holding the bone out like a spear. "...how's that look?" He asked, pausing and looking at the dog next to him, who looked enthralled.

"wOW!!! tem thinks you did TEMMAZIN, sands! tem outta tem!" She cheered, clapping her tiny paws together. Sans stood bravely, his small cape fluttering in the breeze as he practically had stars in his eyes. "keep this up...and guess wha?"

"what?"

"you'll be the ELCAPITANO of the royal guard!!!" Temmie patted Sans' foot with a wink. "the best 1!!! number 1!"

"you really think so?!" Sans looked enthralled at the sheer mention. "oh, man, if only...pap would be so proud, i'd be the best big brother ever...everyone would want to be his friend. and mine too, i guess." He let out a dreamy sigh. "i hope one day i can. if only alphys would just let me in...everything would be amazing." His eyelights faded away, only to quickly come back - but that'd been enough time for Temmie to apparently scamper off. "--huh? temmie? where did you..." He scratched the back of his skull in confusion. "...guess she had to do something. oh well." 

Sans took off with a start, running through Snowdin, his heroic cape fluttering behind him before he halted, seeing an unfamiliar sight. A small flower? "...halt!" The flower paused, shooting straight up with a startled expression. "whoops. i didn't mean to scare you, citizen."

"No!" The flower spoke, waving his leaves with a happy smile. "I was just scared you were a human! Humans give me the...the HIIIIIIVES." He shuddered. "And I give humans the HIVES too!"

"oh, no! if there was a human, i'd definitely know! for i am the sensational sans, future captain of the royal guard! and i'll capture all the humans that pass through!" Sans dramatically posed once more, and Flowey clapped his leaves together.

"That's AMAZING! Do you have any friendship pellets?" The flower asked with a curious expression. "Flow is hungry."

"...uh, nope. sorry." Sans was thrown a bit off guard. "what are friendship pellets?"

"They taste like hope and wishes." Flowey winked, sending a seed - a 'friendship pellet' - towards Sans. "Eat it."

"didn't you just say you were hungry, thou--"

"EAT IT!" Flowey demanded, and Sans blinked, but popped it into his mouth.

It tasted....it tasted....

like cardboard.

"oh, yes! it tastes magnificent!" Sans agreed, a friendly smile kept on his face. Fake it 'til ya make it, Sans. 

"Right?!" Flowey agreed. "Flow needs more. More friendship pellets. More LOVE. More Flow. Flowey Village is full of Flow." 

"...flowey...village." It was getting harder and harder to follow what this flower was saying. "um...i'd be glad to follow you there if you want to go, i guess? i don't know where it is, but i can sure protect you on the way there."

"EEEE! SUPER! Follow Flow!" Flowey squealed, beginning to dart off.

 

Little did they know that behind them, a blue portal had begun to open, and a functionally identical Sans - minus the armor and cape, replaced with a simple t-shirt and jacket, and a small Flowey in a pot stepped through. "see, i told you that my inventions work. i'm not an idiot."

"Did you know this one was actually going to work?" Flowey retorted.

"uh....no?" Sans admitted, and Flowey looked all the more smug and pleased with himself. Sans sighed.


End file.
